


A Tedious Collection of 'One-Shots'

by SilverSinger



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 4, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tiger & Bunny, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Film Noir, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSinger/pseuds/SilverSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is based on Kodaka Kazama's 'A tedious collection of pictures' is exactly that. A series of one to two shot stories based on my OTPs and prompts that are given to me or that I think of. List of fandoms will be updated as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Tiger! - Tiger and Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt - Barnaby taking care of an injured Kotetsu.

               

                Kotetsu huffed as looked around his hospital room, he was bored! Bored! His head hurt, the doctors said he had a mild concussion on top of being thrown through a concrete wall so he was not allowed to watch TV or even read a magazine and had been given the stink eye by Barnaby when he had tried to find the remote. Unfortunately, his exit through a wall had scared Kaede and his mother enough to call him and he assured them that he had had enough Hundred Power to minimize the damage and his suit took the rest except for his head.

                Kotetsu winced at the other headache, Lloyds. He had been yelled at because the only reason he had the concussion was that he took off his helmet to talk a criminal NEXT down. She had been in a string of pick-pocketing using her powers to push people down and take their stuff. Kotetsu had been pushed through a wall when the first league heroes had shown up and startled her while he had been trying to talk to her. He hoped she was okay, now that she had been caught. Kotetsu winced as his head throbbed and wanted to sleep it off but he was not allowed to do that either!

                But nobody was here to stop him, so…Kotetsu settled back and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

                “Kotetsu! You’re not supposed to be sleeping unless someone it sitting with you.”

                Kotetsu grunted as he opened his eyes, of course Bunny’d walk in as he was trying to nap.

                “I was only resting my eyes.” Kotetsu muttered. Barnaby snorted and placed a bag of food on the table next to Kotetsu’s bed. The savory smell caught Kotetsu’s attention as Barnaby rustled through the bag. “What’s that you got there?”

                “You were going to sleep, you need someone to wake you up every half hour and I doubt you were going to call any of the nurses. Kotetsu,” Barnaby sighed in a tone that made the older man sag with guilt. “You could go into a coma.”

                “I’m sorry Bunny.” Kotetsu said hoping Barnaby could hear the sincerity in his voice. The blond nodded, excepting his apology for now as he pulled out a container. “Did you bring me anything? Fried rice, maybe?”

                “Fried food isn’t good for you right now,” Barnaby said, as he opened the container. “I found a Japanese restaurant I wanted to try. I got you miso glazed salmon, fish is good for brain injuries.”

                “Aww Bunny, did you look that up yourself?” Kotetsu asked as he took the container and chopsticks. Barnaby flushed to his ears and looked away stammering.

                “O-Of course I did! S-Somebody has to look after you!” Barnaby pulled out his own container and Kotetsu recognized it immediately as salmon oyakodon. “Now let’s eat.”

                “ _Itadakimasu_!” Kotetsu cheered, the first bite he took Kotetsu moaned, it was not as good as his mother’s cooking but it was pretty damn close! “Sho good!”

                “Don’t talk with your mouthful.” Barnaby said but he looked oddly pleased at the same time. “Do you want to try some of mine?”

                Barnaby held out a spoonful of salmon, salmon roe and rice for Kotetsu. Kotetsu took the offered bite and give him an eager thumbs up. Barnaby huffed a quiet laugh before spooning himself another bite. As his lips closed over the spoon, he noticed Kotetsu staring at him with a sly grin. Barnaby shot him a look that said ‘what?’ and Kotetsu chuckled.

                “An indirect kiss with my lil’ Bunny.” He crooned. Barnaby blushed bright red and swallowed his food hard.

                “You perverted old man!” he cried making Kotetsu laugh. Barnaby was still in a tizzy when Kotetsu leaned over and kissed him. Barnaby hummed and kissed him back, he still loved the idiot, and Kotetsu knew it.

                But he still smacked Kotetsu’s hand when it strayed too close to his oyakudon.


	2. We all live in a Pokemon World - Attack on Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by the prompt - Eren and Levi are Pokemon trainers that cross paths and end up traveling together.  
> Super vague on Ages but in this AU, teens become Pokemon Trainers at 16.

               “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, brat?”

                Eren glared at the man on the other side of the field. He looked so bored and it rubbed Eren the wrong way. His Emboar snorted and hunkered down to fight while the Greninja she was facing stood lazily beside its trainer. The trainer was dressed in a white shirt with a brown jacket, he was slender and was wearing what looked to be riding pants with boots that went up to his thighs. Eren felt his blush rising at the sight of those shapely thighs but forced it away.

                He had bumped into the man on accident and challenged him to a Pokemon Battle, only to be shot down.

                “Yeah! Freya and I need another fight and you weren’t taking me serious and it fuckin’ pisses me off!” Eren shouted pointing at the other man who just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

                “Whatever.” He turned to the Greninja and nodded to the field. “Katsuga, Scald.”

                “Freya use Flare Blitz!”

                Freya’s body glowed as the attack powered up while the frog’s flippers signed quickly, embers formed around Freya as she charged into the water Pokémon just as it unleashed a torrent of scalding hot water from its mouth. Eren covered his face until the steam cleared, Freya looked seriously hurt but was still standing and Katsuga was holding her ground. The man’s eyes glinted.

                “Hn. Not bad.”

                Eren grinned at that.

                “Use Rock Smash, Freya!” He commanded and the Emboar’s fist glowed as she swung at the Greninja. The Greninja dodged and leaped over the other Pokémon as her trainer commanded.

                “Extrasensory.”

                The Greninja stilled and opened it’s eyes wide, revealing vertical pupils Freya stumbled and fell under the psychic attack.

                “The Emboar is unable to battle, next Pokemon?”

                “Shit,” Eren hissed as he recalled Freya. He patted her Pokeball and clipped it to his side, removing another one. “Go Lin!”

                A huge Pangoro landed on the battle field, she roared and grumbled before turning her beady eyes on her trainer. Before Eren could act he was scooped up in the bear’s arms and cuddled into her clean but grassy smelling fur.

                “Lin! Stop it! I don’t want a cuddle, we have a battle!” Eren pleaded, feeling his neck heat up with embarrassment. Lin put him down with a disappointed grunt and turned to face her opponent.

                “Katsuga, return.”

                The Greninja went back to her trainer and croaked happily when he petted her head. He was mindful of the small burn where the embers had touched her skin and when he was done he returned her to her Pokéball. He took out another and tossed.

                “Lifang.”

                A svelte Mienshao landed in crane position. Lin blinked and sniffed at the new Pokemon.

                “Lin use Hammer Arm!”

                The Pangoro seemed to snap into action and swung her arm at the weasel Pokemon. Lifang daintily placed her paws on the moving arm and vaulted over it, ramming her knee into her chin.

                “High Jump Kick.” His opponent muttered. Lin fell backward, knocked out cold, Eren stared in disbelief. “What did you expect? Lifang is level 100.”

                “What? Level 100?”

                “Shitty Brat, what level is your team?”

                “Um…” Eren glanced at his Pokedex. “Around 45 and 50.”

                The man rolled his eyes.

                “What the fuck were you thinking going up against a League Champion on his day off then?”

                Eren paused at the information. A League Champion? Eren wracked his brain and it suddenly hit him. Five years ago, a champion from the league had visited Shiganshina; he had been playing with Freya when he had accidentally ran into him. The Champion had glared at him with cold grey eyes and he had run away from the trainer. Now, those same grey eyes looked at him as if he was slowest of Slowbro in the stream.

                “You’re Levi Ackerman!” Eren yelled.

                And Eren felt like a colossal asshole.

                =============

                Eren fidgeted with a potion bottle, Lin and Freya had been revived and were out with the rest of his and Levi’s Pokémon. Lin was sitting docile as Lifang investigated her, the Mienshao sniffing delicately at the Pangoro’s fur. Levi’s Noivern, Yves, was roosting with Eren’s Swellow as Eren’s Riolu, Effie, lay sprawled in his lap. Levi was brewing a pot of tea and staring at him so hard that Eren swore he could feel it.

                “I’m sorry…for what I said.” Eren muttered, his fingers rubbing Effie’s ears.

                “It doesn’t matter. It was entertaining.” Levi drawled, Eren dared to look up at the other man and blushed at the faint (very faint) smirk on his lips. “Where were you going?”

                “I was headed towards Wall Rose, I’m trying to get my fifth badge.” Eren said, trying not to stammer. Levi hummed as he poured three cups of tea, he handed one to Lifang and the other to Eren.

                “You planning on becoming Champion? You think you can beat me, shitty brat?” Levi asked plainly. “Being Pokemon Champion isn’t a fucking toy. You join the military, if you are skillful enough. It’ll become your job to protect the people and Pokemon.”

                Eren bristled at the words and glared at Levi who calmly sipped from his cup. Effie, sensing Eren was agitated, woke up and squeaked for attention. Eren petted the Riolu some more as he thought about Levi’s words. They were not anything new to him, hell, Mikasa and Armin had both warned him against taking the Pokemon League Challenge before heading on their own adventures. In fact the last time he had saw them Armin had a stately looking Serperior and Mikasa’s Samurott had thrashed Freya in battle.

                “I’m going to be Champion,” Eren said, determined. “We’ll get stronger and defeat you.”

                “Hmpf.” Levi snorted as he drained his cup. “If there is one thing I can’t stand about being Champion it’s dealing with arrogant, shitty brats.” Levi sat his cup down. “I’ll travel with you to Wall Rose, I have business there as well.”

                “What? You’re traveling with me?! Can’t you just fly to Wall Rose?” asked Eren as he pointed to the Noivern perched on the tree above. Levi began to set up camp, with some help from his Greninja and Mienshao.

                “Yves is a battle-bred Pokemon, he does not know Fly. I prefer walking after all.” Levi turned to consider him. “More Pokemon battles that way.”

                Eren was distracted once again by the litheness of Levi’s frame, how the man’s pants shaped his long legs…belying his short stature. Eren felt his face heating up and hoped the heat of the fire would hide it. Apparently not as Levi gave him a sultrier look as he shed his coat and folded it neatly.

                “How old are you, brat?” Levi asked, his voice low.

                “E-eighteen…” Eren said. Levi chuckled.

                “I am going for a bath.”

                Levi left the camp as Eren stared helplessly after him. Effie waggled her eyebrows at him and Eren tossed the Riolu off his lap, where Freya easily caught her. Ignoring Effie’s indignant yaps, Eren tore after Levi.

                Maybe traveling with the Champion will have its perks after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this one with added smut if I feel more motivated. Later.


	3. Movie Night - Persona 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Souji and Yousuke watching a very sad movie. Souji is crying.

A ‘Tedious’ Collection of One-Shots 3

 

            Yosuke settled back on the living room couch making room for Souji when he plotted down beside him. Pretending to yawn, Yosuke settled an arm on Souji’s shoulder and grinned sheepishly when Souji glanced at him blushing at the warmth he saw in Souji’s grey eyes. They were alone in the Dojima house with Dojima-san working late at the station and Nanako spending the night with her friends. Even Teddie had left them alone although Yosuke's wallet was smarting from all the candy he had to bribe him with but it was worth it! Movie night with his partner alone!

            “So what are we watching today, Partner?” he asked. Souji hummed and snuggled into Yosuke, pressing play on the remote.

            “A movie Nanako rented. She’s said it was good.” Souji said.

            “Souji, no offense but, Nanako is six. It might be the _Love Line_ movie for all we know. What’s the movie called?” Yosuke asked.

            “ _Leafie: A Hen in the wild_. Apparently it is about a chicken who adopts a duckling. It sounds cute.” Souji said. Yosuke shrugged, he would still rather watch the new _Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory_ movie the actress playing Pink Argus was pretty cute. Yosuke knew his partner had a weakness for cute things, if the twenty cats that frequented the house was anything to go by.  Besides, it felt cozy with Souji wrapping them both in a fuzzy throw he found at a consignment store. Yosuke could tolerate a kids movie if it meant he didn’t have to stop snuggling. “Oh! It’s in Korean, where are the subtitles…ah, there.” Souji chirped. Great subtitles. Yosuke huffed and settled into the couch. 

            After the movie started even Yosuke had to admit that it was cute in a kiddy sort of way and it legitimately made him chuckle at the enthusiastic antics of Leafie and her baby, Greenie. Souji’s warm weight burrowed into his side and if Yosuke wanted he could tilt his head forward and bury his nose into Souji’s silver mane.

            Would it be too creepy? Yosuke though, as he caught faint whiffs of ginger from his boyfriend’s shampoo. Not like Souji would notice, he was too absorbed in the movie. Yosuke felt his eyes droop a bit and a subtle warmth steal over him, his cheek rested on Souji’s hair as his head drooped.

            A soft inhale woke him up from his sudo-nap, grunting, Yosuke lifted his head to the screen where a tired looking Leafie was saying goodbye to Greenie. Had he slept that long? A quiet snuffling drew his attention down to Souji, whose eyes were trained on the screen, tears running down his face

            _Yes. You can eat me, so your babies won’t starve._

            Damn, this movie escalated quickly, Yosuke frowned. Isn’t this a kid’s movie? Souji’s breath caught at the last moment an actual sob escaped lips. Yosuke slid his hand from his boyfriend’s shoulder to his waist and pulled him closer. Souji buried his face into Yosuke’s chest as the scene faded and shifted to Greenie flying with his flock.

            “You okay partner?” Yosuke whispered, as Souji quietly hiccuped and pressed his forehead into Yosuke’s sternum. Stretching out his fingers, Yosuke pulled the tissue box close and held a couple out to Souji. Souji sniffled and wiped his red swollen eyes and looked up at Yosuke. “You’re a mess.” Yosuke said, smiling a bit as Souji let out a watery laugh.

            “Yeah…” Souji said, his voice still a little hoarse. Yosuke hummed as his partner kissed him lightly on the lips and practically pulled himself into his lap. After a moment of silence, Yosuke looked down at Souji.

            “Y’know? We should loan this movie to Kanji.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they're watching actually exists, it's called Leafie A Hen in the Wild. It's really sweet and heartbreaking at the same time. Sorry I spoiled the ending a bit...still go watch it though. Not the English dub though, they sanitized it too much and changed the ending.


	4. Interpretation – Tiger & Bunny

             “ _Bonjour_ Heroes! There is a massive fire going on in the Bronze Stage, there are still people trapped inside the blaze so we will need both the first league and the second league on site. First League heroes try and find a way to stop the fires and rescue anyone you find; Second League help the fire fighters and keep the public back!” Agnes announced over their communicators. Barnaby glanced over at Kotetsu as the suited up only to find the older man looking at him with concern.

            “Are you going to be okay Bunny? The flames look pretty intense.” he asked, the tone of his voice chaffing Barnaby’s nerves. It was Kotetsu’s 'meddling old man' voice, he could hear the lecture hiding in his tone.

            “You worrying about it isn’t helping either. I’m not scared of Fire Emblem’s flames nor was I scared when we were on that flaming oil rig. We’re just patrolling the area.” He said, securing his helmet to the rest of his armor. The bus settled to a stop and the doors opened, the heat was intense even from within the relatively climate controlled suit. Barnaby could hear Kotetsu fumbling and shouting for him to ‘hold on’ as he walked up to the fire chief.

            “Barnaby and Wild Tiger.” The Man said, his face was a stained with soot and red from the heat. “We need you to keep the people on the Silver Stage away from the flames, they’re getting high and the last thing we need are a bunch of rubber neckers catchin' fire.”

            “Right.” Barnaby said, taking off and ignoring Kotetsu’s cry of ‘hold on Bunny!’. He was too angry, hadn’t they gone through this before? Kotetsu doubting his abilities and thinking he was a liability? Barnaby grit his teeth, why did he have to keep proving his trust to him? Barnaby reached the Silver Stage and began herding people to a safe distance. Kotetsu was beside him trying to get his attention.

            “Bunny…I, you know I didn’t mean it that way. I just…” Kotetsu muttered. Barnaby turned to the older man.

            “Stop. I know. Alright? I know my limits Kotetsu, I can handle this. Quit acting like I can’t.” Barnaby snapped. A twinge of guilt rose in his chest at the small flinch and wilt of Kotetsu’s shoulders. He would have said more when a woman burst through the crowd and ran towards the guard rail. Barnaby was quick and caught the woman around the waist. She fought him her eyes wild.

            “Let me go! Let go! My son is down there! I need –“

            “Easy Ma’am,” Kotetsu said, “We’ll help you find your son, can you tell me his name?”

            “Louis James! Please he’s all I’ve got! He’s only eight years old!”

            “Don’t worry Mrs. James he may have already been rescued, we’ll check with the fire department.” Kotetsu said, his voice calm but firm. “Chief Haskins, we are looking for an eight year old child named Louis James.”

            “Negative Wild Tiger, there is no Louis James among the survivors and the dead have yet to be identified.”

            “Your son isn’t with the survivors, ma’am.” Barnaby murmured, the woman’s face crumpled with anguish. Barnaby was at a loss of what to do when he saw that Kotetsu had gone still. “Tiger?”

            “We’re was your son last?” Tiger asked, his voice soft and a little breathless. Barnaby knew that tone, it was the same one that said shoot a laser at him. “Where was he?”

            “Our apartment on 345th street.” Mrs. James said, pointing out into the sea of flames. The other heroes were working hard but they had not reached that part of the inferno yet. Barnaby pressed his communicator.

            “Agnes we need someone to head to 345th street, now!”

            “I can’t spare anyone, the others are in crucial positions.” Agnes replied sending videos of Fire Emblem redirecting the flames away from Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone as the ushered a group of people to safety. Sky High and Rock Bison were doing their best to smother the flames and Blue Rose worked on a wall of ice to corral the flames. “I’m not sending the Second League in, that would be suicide.”

            “We don’t have time! Wild Roar!”

            Barnaby whipped his head around as a green blur rushed past him and over the railing leaping from roof to roof. Barnaby ran to the rail his heart rising to his throat.

            “Tiger!”

            Activating his own Hundred Power, Barnaby ran after Kotetsu. If the heat was intense standing close to the flames, inside, it was Hell. Barnaby was sweating in his suit and his blinked his eyes furiously. One moment he was running through the Bronze Stage, the next he was in the living room of his childhood home with everything burning around him.

            “No…no, Kotetsu!” Barnaby whispered, shaking his head. “Kotetsu?”

            He spotted his partner standing in the street.

            _Fifteen seconds remaining_.

            “Kotetsu, what the hell are you thinking? We have to get out of here!” Barnaby yelled his heart pounding. Kotetsu was muttering something to himself and he could barely hear it over the roar of the flames.

            “Come on kiddo, come on.”

            Was Kotetsu…listening?

            Barnaby stilled as well, he tried to listen, but all he could hear was the roar of the flame, the snapping and popping of wood and steel…almost like gun shots. A shudder ran down his spine…no he was just hearing things.

            “There!” Kotetsu yelled and shot into a building and Barnaby followed after him. Hiding in the bathroom was a small boy who was sitting in the bathtub, shaking and coughing. “Hey buddy, you’re name’s Louis isn’t it? We’re here to get you out of here.” Kotetsu said, wrapping the boy in a towel before picking him up to protect him from the heat of the armor.

            _Ten seconds remaining_.

            “Kotetsu!” Barnaby yelled as Kotetsu thrust the shaking child into his arms. “Kotetsu.”

            “Bunny, get him out of here.”

            “Kotetsu! What about you-“

            “My time’s up Bunny. Please, I’m begging you. Go.”

            “Kotetsu…I won’t-“

            “You have to.” Kotetsu said, giving Barnaby a light shove. “You’re a hero Bunny. Get him to safety.”

            “I-Kotetsu, I-can’t –”

            _Eight…seven…six…five…four…three…_

            “Go.” Kotetsu said.

            Barnaby turned and bound out of the building, his arms sheltering the child from the flames as he leapt high to the rooftops. The roofs turned to carpet as he stepped on them, the flames eating away at the floor as they rose above his head. He reached the Silver Stage and sat the child down. He turned on his communicator.

            “Kotetsu!” he yelled, uncaring of who was listening on their channel. “I’m coming back for you! Hold on!”

            “Bunny…I love you. You and Kaede…I lov-“

            “Heroes evacuate quickly! There was a rupture in one of the gas pipes!”

            Everything was silence as the explosion rocked Sternbild, and half of Bronze stage vanished in the blast. Barnaby fell to his knees unable to move, his body felt numb, he felt sick. He could hear Kotetsu’s last words echoing in his ears, in his head.

            _“Bunny…I love you.”_

            He was truly gone now…there was no way…Kotetsu was- Kotetsu was-

            The manor was burning all around him and once again the fire took everything he ever loved.

_____________________________________________________________________________

            Barnaby awoke and immediately heaved, vomiting over the side of the bed. Coughing, he wretched again and shook with the force, the smell of bile and soot clogged his nose as he coughed again.

            “Mmn, Bunny? Shit! Bunny what’s wrong? Here let me get your hair.”

            Barnaby sobbed as familiar hands gathered his hair, relief made him woozy was a wave of hot and cold rushed over him. Kotetsu carefully pulled him away from the bed, and saved him from falling into his sick. Barnaby shuddered and brought his hands to his face. Kotetsu pulled them away and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

            “Bunny? Hey…You had a nightmare…you with me Bunny? Shh…sweetheart. I’m here…” Kotetsu murmured, smoothing his hair as Barnaby shuddered in his arms. Barnaby didn’t trust his voice, instead he let his eyes wander. He was in Kotetsu’s bedroom, he could tell by the amount of clutter and ‘collectables’ scattered around, it was late the clock showing 5 AM in bright red. “Hey Bunny, talk to me…what happened?”

            “There was fire…” he began, his voice hoarse and weak.

            “Ah that dream.”

            “You, were there.” Barnaby continued, the feelings shaking him as he remembered. “The fire took you too.”

            “Bunny…”

            Barnaby felt his tremors settle enough, and he noticed the awful taste in his mouth. Barnaby shuffled over Kotetsu and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash vomit form his mouth. When he came back out Kotetsu had cleaned up his sick from the floor and was in the process of changing the sheets. Barnaby had been too out of it to notice the amount of sweat that stained the covers. Kotetsu lay down the comforter and walked over to Barnaby, humming when the blond lay his head on his shoulder.

            “Oh Bunny,” Kotetsu sighed. “I want you to know, that I will never leave you alone. I promise.” He pulled away to look into Barnaby’s eyes, his own golden brown ones gentle gazing at him with such love Barnaby felt the tears stinging again.

            He wanted to believe him. Barnaby truly wanted to believe but he knew who Kotetsu was. Kotetsu was a hero.

            Even his in his dreams he knew that.


	5. Whiff - One-Punch Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt – In which Genos is a Perv and Saitama is concerned

“Sensei, you’re going to miss that sale at Lawson’s if you do not hurry.” Genos called, through the partition to the kitchen where his teacher was lounging, a copy of _Black Cat_ held over his face. Genos heard a thud and the soft ‘ah shit’ as Saitama stood and headed to the door.

            “I’m headed out, do you want to come too, Genos?” Saitama asked. Genos shook his head as he put away the last dish he had been washing.

            “No sensei, I have to get started on the laundry.”

            “Huh? Suit yourself.”

            Genos waited for the rush of wind that signaled Saitama leaving in a hurry, the only Lawson participating in the sale was two cities over it would be awhile before Saitama came back which meant Genos had time. The cyborg walked into the laundry room and stuck his hand into the laundry basket and pulled out Saitama’s favorite hoodie, the red and white ‘OPPAI’ one. Genos rubbed the fabric and stuck it close to his nose, taking in the scent of his Sensei.

            Sweat…Sensei had been for a run that morning.

            The slight smell of the cheap deodorant Sensei preferred, slightly spicy, his sensors pulled up the query of cinnamon. Fainter still was the sandalwood scent of the soap Sensei liked from his bath that morning.

            Pulling away, Genos felt a sense of contentment wash over him, as well as an increased hum in the chest cavity. Sensei’s smell! He set the sweatshirt aside and went on sorting the rest of the laundry until his hands stilled on a pair of Sensei’s boxers. It was an innocuous pair, white with little red poka-dots but Genos could feel the temptation of them.

            He knew what Sensei’s torso smelled like, but what about the rest of him? Genos started to set them with the other pile but he lingered. He really wanted to know what the real thing smelled like, to bury his nose in the juncture of his sensei’s hip and groin. What would the other man do if he did? Genos wanted to take in as much of his sensei as possible, the look, the feel, the smell, the taste of him. His confession to sensei had been ignored, so…until he was acknowledged…would it be so bad if he…

            Genos bunched up the boxers in his fist.

\---------------

            Saitama bounced over the rooftops of City Z in a hurry. He had almost made it to Lawson’s when he remembered that he had left his wallet on the table in the living room in his haste to get there. He opened the door and spotted his wallet on the table under the manga he had been reading.

            “There you are!” Saitama sighed, then paused, he couldn’t hear the washing machine. Genos said he was doing the laundry. Saitama frowned and walked into the laundry room. “Oi Genos, I saw those little tomatoes you liked on…sale-“

            “Ah! Sensei! This isn’t what it looks like!”

            Genos was staring at him, wide eyed, his nose practically buried in the crotch part of his boxer shorts. Saitama felt the wave of second hand embarrassment flood him as Genos whipped the cloth into the washing machine that it made an audible thunk.

            “Oooookaaay then, I’m just going to forget that...that I saw...whatever _that_ …was.” Saitama stammered.

            “S-sensei, I wasn’t!”

            “See you later Genos.”

            Saitama shut the laundry room door just as Genos released a gush of steam, Saitama could see the vapor seeping out from under the door. Well, that was certainly a thing he didn’t need to see. While a tad creepy, Saitama considered what it meant while he ran back to the store. Maybe he should spend the night over at King’s, it’ll at least let some of the awkwardness pass.

            Although walking in on someone sniffing your underwear was the pinnacle of awkwardness, Saitama thought grimly, his face and ears turning a light pink.

            Really, there were better ways of finding out your disciple had a crush on you than that.

\---------------

RING RING RING

"Ah, Genos, it's so rare of you to call. Do you need repairs? Upgrades?"

"Dr. Kuseno…is…can…”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Can you delete something from my memory banks?”

“Well, I am afraid I can’t. While most of you is cybernetic, your brain is still organic. So it’s not really safe for me to mess around with with your memory.”

“I was afraid of that.”


End file.
